Broken Rules
by pygmypuff8
Summary: Hermione breaks a rule with unimaginable consequences.
1. Chapter 1 The Fall

**A/N: Okay, this is my first fanfiction story, so I would really appreciate some feedback. Tips or whatever. And please, don't be too harsh. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: All these characters are J.K. Rowling's. I'm just playing with them a bit.**

* * *

Hermione knew she wasn't supposed to wear her time-turner at all times. After all she had read the rules and regulations through about five times and she had taken note that they mentioned not to wear your time-turner at all times about fifteen times. She knew there was a possibility that she could trip and fall or something, but still, she didn't feel comfortable if her time-turner wasn't around her neck.

Also, she thought defiantly, Professor McGonagall had told her, after she had given the time-turner back to her in the beginning of her fifth year, that she shouldn't leave it lying around where anyone could find it. To Hermione, that sounded like wear it at all times or else.

When the accident happened in the middle of her fifth year, she dearly wished that she had taken note and of what the rules and regulations said.

* * *

Hermione struggled with her heavy book bag, as she rushed to catch up with Harry and Ron, who were impatiently waiting for her at the end of the hall. They stood at the one end of the long hall and she was at the other end of the hall. "Come on Hermione!" Ron called to her. "We're gonna be late for charms." Now, normally, she would be the one hurrying them up to get to class, but today Professor Flitwick had promised to teach them the Bubblehead charm and with all the stink bombs the Weasley twins had been throwing in their campaign against Umbridge, everyone was desperate to be able to cast the charm for themselves for some fresh air.

"I'm coming Ron!" Hermione called exasperated. "Honestly Ron, have I ever been late to any class?" Shaking her head at Ron she didn't see Malfoy's foot in front of her and she tripped over his foot and came down on top of her book bag with a cracking sound as the time turner she wore beneath her robes, broke into tiny glass pieces on her chest. Feeling the pain of the glass pieces sticking into her chest, she saw Malfoy sneering down at her, while in the distance Ron and Harry came running toward her.

Before she could say anything, she saw a whirl of colour, and then, everything went black.

* * *

Fortunately, she wasn't out long, as the pain in her chest woke her after about thirty seconds. Groaning, she opened her eyes and blinked to clear her vision, for everything suddenly looked very dark. Almost like it was night time. Night time. "Oh shit!" Hermione cursed, realising immediately that she had time-traveled because of the broken time-turner that she could feel the glass pieces of in her chest, and that she now had no idea what time she was in. She could only hope that she hadn't gone back farther than a week at most. She sat up and hissed when the glass in her chest tugged at her skin.

Standing up painfully, Hermione decided that the only way out of this mess was to go to Professor McGonagall and hope that she could help her figure out how far back she had come. Feeling the pain in her chest, she was tempted to go to the Hospital Wing first and get her injuries seen to, but she knew it was too big of a risk walking into to someone she knew, or even herself. So, bracing herself and gritting her teeth, Hermione began shuffling on to the professor's office and trying not to think of the glass in her chest making it difficult for her to breathe.

So preoccupied was Hermione with walking and breathing, that she forgot to look out for prefects on the prowl, waiting to catch students out of bed. And so she didn't see the shadow rapidly approaching from the corridor on her right till it was too late.

A girl with fiery red hair and emerald green eyes that seemed oddly familiar loomed out of the dark before Hermione. Hermione paused in her walking and breathing when the girl asked "What are you doing out of bed? You know you're not- Are you alright? You look a bit pale. What's your name?" Gasping for air by now Hermione just had enough air left to say "G-got to t-alk to Professor McGo-nagall…." The last thing Hermione saw before she fainted was the girl's impossibly green eyes widening in shock before everything went dark again.


	2. Chapter 2 Awakening

**A/N: Thanks for the alerts, favourites and reviews. It means a lot. Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Everything you recognize belong to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

When Hermione opened her eyes again, it was to the too bright, white light of the Hospital Wing. Wondering how on earth she had got there, she turned her head and next to her bed saw the red-headed prefect with the green eyes that she vaguely remembered seeing before she passed out for the second time.

Hermione desperately wanted to ask her what time she was in, but she wouldn't understand the question and she was fast asleep. Hermione was loathe to wake her as she would undoubtedly have questions that Hermione could not answer without disturbing the balance of time. Sighing, Hermione sat up carefully to avoid triggering the pain in her chest, but, thankfully, it seemed Madame Pomfrey had already taken care of that particular problem.

Careful not to make a sound lest she wake the slumbering girl, she swung her legs of the narrow bed and made to stand. Just as she was getting to her feet, she heard a commotion outside the door and voices sounding suspiciously like Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore with Madame Pomfrey's worried voice floating before them.

She deliberated making a run for it, but when the door handle turned she swung her legs back on the bed quick as a flash, to avoid getting caught out of bed by Madame Pomfrey. The matron may be one of the sweetest people Hermione knew, but she was fearsome when caring for someone she perceived as unwell. You didn't want to stand in her way when she _**knows **_what's good for you and, in her opinion, you have no idea.

The door swung open and in came first Madame Pomfrey, talking a mile a minute about disturbing her patients when they needed rest and detailing the particulars of her Hermione's injury. After her came Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall, each with uncommonly grave faces as they listened to Poppy explain the glass she had found stuck in Hermione's chest. Upon hearing that the glass pieces resembled an hourglass, their faces turned, if possible, even more grave. Sharing a solemn look, the two Professors turned around and saw Hermione sitting up in bed, watching them with much interest.

Hermione gasped as she saw her teacher's faces for the first time since she woke up. Professor Dumbledore's face looked largely the same but for a few wrinkles, but his hair was no longer pure, snow white, but rather a smoky grey. Professor McGonagall's face looked drastically smoother and her hair, which the last time Hermione had seen it was streaked with grey, was now a deep brown. Madame Pomfrey looked mostly the same, except for a few less wrinkles here and there.

Gulping, Hermione realised how much trouble she had gotten herself into. It looked like she had gone farther back in time than she had at first thought. Which, she later thought, she should have picked up on before as the prefect who had found her, wore the robes of Gryffindor and Hermione had known all the other prefects in her house and this girl she couldn't remember at all.

Before she could think anything else Professor Dumbledore spoke to her. "Ah, you're awake. How are you doing my dear? Any more pain in your chest?" Numbly shaking her head, Hermione watched through unbelieving eyes as her Professor's proceeded to sit down around her bed, and, with a sinking heart, Hermione recognized it as a long talk about to be held with her.

Professor Dumbledore opened his mouth to say something, but, before he could, Professor McGonagall held up her hand, indicating him to stay silent and proceeded to shake the girl who had found Hermione awake. "Lily? Lily, wake up." Groaning, the girl reluctantly sat up. Her eyes widened when she saw all the people sitting around her and when her eyes fell on Hermione she said relieved: "Oh, good. You're awake." Hermione nodded dumbly while the name Lily clicked in her head, along with the fiery red hair and impossibly green eyes. Harry's mother. She had gotten herself into a right mess.

It looked like Lily wanted to ask her more questions but when Professor McGonagall gently took her by the arm and helped her up, she realised she was effectively being ordered away. Shrugging Lily followed Professor McGonagall outside and to Gryffindor Tower.

"So, would you mind telling us your name young lady?" Startled out of her thoughts, Hermione turned to face Professor Dumbledore and answered after clearing her throat a few times: "Hermione Granger, sir" "Hermione Granger hmm? So Miss Granger, do you have any idea how you got in that hall with glass in your chest?" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled behind his glasses, and it was this familiar gesture, that opened the floodgates and before Hermione knew how it happened, she was out of bed, in Dumbledore's arms and sobbing our her story with tears running down her face.

When she finished telling her story, she noticed she was no longer in her bed, and, embarrassed, she disentangled herself from Professor Dumbledore and climbed sniffling back into her bed. She stammered an apology, but Professor Dumbledore waved it away, offering her a handkerchief which she accepted gratefully. "So, you came here from another time did you?" Dumbledore asked, taking a calming draught from Madame Pomfrey and offering it to Hermione.

Drinking the calming draught, Hermione nodded her head. "Is there any way to send me back?" Hermione asked, wiping her tear and snot covered face with Dumbledore's handkerchief. Sighing regretfully, Professor Dumbledore shook his head. "No, my child. I'm afraid not. It is not possible to send someone forward in time, only backwards. No, I'm afraid you're stuck here child."

The words echoed in Hermione's head. Stuck, stuck, stuck. Never getting to see Ron or Harry or her parents again. She felt like she wanted to cry, but the calming draught prevented that from happening again. "What am I going to do now?" Hermione asked when she had calmed down a bit. "I was thinking you could join Hogwarts and continue with your schooling. You were in your fifth year in Hogwarts, correct?" Hermione nodded her head sadly, coming to terms with the fact that she was going to have to live in this time without her friends or family.

"Well, then, it's settled. You can join classes tomorrow with the rest of the school. Would you like to be in Gryffindor or resorted? I'm going to pass you of as a transfer student and it would be more realistic if you were resorted." I'm starting a whole new life in anyway, Hermione thought, I might just as well be sorted into a different house. She nodded and, beaming, the headmaster said: "Excellent! Tomorrow after breakfast in the Great Hall, you'll be sorted and be able to go to classes with your house. Till tomorrow!" Still beaming, Dumbledore walked out of the Hospital Wing.


End file.
